


Lyric Pranking in Chats MUAHAHA

by Madlyin_Luv



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madlyin_Luv/pseuds/Madlyin_Luv
Summary: Read the title ppl ;)
Kudos: 2





	Lyric Pranking in Chats MUAHAHA

Me: HEYYYYYY SOPHIE FOSTER UR REALLLLLLL HXJSKXMDHIEPAM

Sophie: Excuse me?

Me: Ok sorry. Let's begin this thing again

Sophie: You don't use periods.

Me:

Me: Hi

Sophie: And you're still not using it.

Me: *gets annoyed* *search for perfect song* *FINDS IT*

Me: You were the shadow to my light

Sophie: ???

Me: Did you feel us

Sophie: I am feeling very confused. Why?

Me: Another start you fade away

Sophie: What? I almost faded once when Dex and I were kidnapped, but I'm not faded now.

Me: Afraid our aim is out of sight

Sophie: What aim? Are you part of the Black Swan?

Me: Wanna see us alive

Sophie: Now I'm starting to get worried.

Me: Where are you now

Sophie: Eternalia, Havenfield. Why?

Me: Where are you now

Sophie: I just told you girl.

Me: Where are you now

Sophie: LOOK UP.

Me: Was it all in my fantasy

Sophie: ???

Me: Where are you now

Sophie: Are you okay? Do I need to call Elwin?

Me: Were you only imaginary

Sophie: Unless I'm in a book, I don't think so.

Me: Where are you now

Sophie: GIRL.

Me: Atlantis

Sophie: What?

Me: Under the sea

Sophie: Are you an elf? Only elves know where it is.

Me: Under the sea

Sophie: Please answer me! If you are not an elf, what are you?

Me: Where are you now 

Sophie: What? Do you need help?

Me: Another dream

Sophie: You are dreaming?

Me: The monster's running wild inside of me

Sophie: OW that must hurt.

Me: I'm faded

Sophie: WHATTTTTT R U SRSLY FADED OH NO I NEED TO CALL ELWIN WHERE R U R U STILL ALIVE PLZ ANSWER IM COMING WITH FITZ KEEFE N BIANA RIGHT AWAY!

Me: 

Me: Gurl calm down. U have been #LyRiCpRaNkEd!

Sophie:...

Sophie: Keefe is gonna kill meh for ruining The Hair. U will die.

Me: And u r mad at me for my periods LOOK AT UR SENTENCES *smirks*

Sophie: *getting murdered by Keefe* *Ignores u*


End file.
